Is love just a game?
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: hiei is taken away by karasu at Yukina's birthday. but kurama is drugged and could save hiei. hiei is brought to a youkai hiei never saw before but hiei felt close to this youkai..why? kurama is late in saving hiei, is hiei dead?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Moon was shining brightly with stars which shine in pairs in this beautiful night. Wind blows gently into the night with clouds floating to the rhythm of it. Silvery lines could be seen around the full moon. Below the sky, streets with barely any sound were alone in this dark. Cats and dogs were keeping quiet just for this night. Houses in this neighborhood had their lights off long ago. Exhausted people were all in their beds, visiting their own dreamland with snoring that could be heard out loud.  
  
Isn't it a pity, for people to be sleeping away in this beautiful night? Wild cats which will normally screech in the night had stayed quiet. They were all admiring the yellowish moon in the sky. What a shame! Even animals know how to take their chance to take a look at the sky, why can' the people do that? But wait! Somewhere in this neighborhood, the light of one room is still on! At least someone out there is smart enough to stay up late into the night instead of sleeping away. He had the whole scenery to himself. But who knows, looking at his face, he seems to waiting for someone. He left the window and went out of the door. In he came with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had a sip of it before settling down on the chair. He placed the cup down and reached out for a book. He opened it up to a page and started writing .  
  
22th of March  
  
Today is such a lovely night. I sat down by the window and admire those stars which shine in pairs. Stars come in pairs.who will believe it! But I do, as I myself had seen it tonight. Every star comes in pairs, not a single one is alone. While stars are having the company of each other, I am here all alone. My kaasan and my new tousan had left for America for a holiday. My onii-chan, I think he must be fast asleep. It had been a busy week for me, as assignments from the teachers were coming in loads. I had finally finished all of them. Those busy days made me forgets about my friends But today I started to miss them, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei. It had been long since we met. I heard that Yusuke had quit school and had decided to start a business of his own. Kuwabara is in his last year of school and he had decided have a try in the college. Hiei. my closest friend is in Makai. He is now the heir of Mukuro, so I think he must be fighting hard right now, to protect Mukuro territory.  
  
But something bothers me more and that's an event that will be held in a few months time. The 'mating season', strange name isn't it? But it is an event for us.kitsune. This event is held only once every six to seven years. I feel that it is so funny, why is it held every six to seven years. I never knew why it is so, but I feel that the other part of me wanted to join this event this particular year. That's my youko form.to what I know I never took part in this silly event when I was in my youko form but for no reason I felt like joining it this year. I felt excited about it. I could get to Maikai in a few months time and at the same time I may go and look up for Hiei.this name, I liked it very much and I am going to make it mine. I am quite determine to get Hiei and had him for myself. Not only I but my youko form is having the same thoughts as mine. It seems like Hiei is not going to be just a toy for my own pleasure but a mate for life! It may seem hard to let a cold-hearted youkai like Hiei to know the meaning of love. I think it is still not too late for him to learn So I am going to teach him as nothing is hard for Youko Kurama.  
  
Closing up the book, the ningen by the name of shuuichi or Youko Kurama walked up to his bed. He had his eyes close and he visits his own dreamland in a minute, in this beautiful night... 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
// something// -means kurams's thinking  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
RING.Ring.  
  
The bell for the class to end finally rang. While I was packing my bag, I felt a familiar ki outside my school. The person I wished to see is just outside my school waiting for me. I had my bag pack in a second and rushed out of my classroom door. Today is similar to any other days, a group of girls running up to me and asking for a date. I hated it when I am in a rush and yet others are blocking my way. If I could, I may want to kill them. But that won't suit the personality of Shuuichi. I apologize politely to them and denied all the dates. The girls started signing away. I make my way out of the group of girls and went to meet my "friend", Hiei.  
  
He was standing under a maple tree. Winds pass by and leaves went falling down the tree. Hiei's hair is messy when the wind blew on him. I couldn't help but laugh, the scene with Hiei under tree was so beautiful but it does not suit a rude youkai like him. I walked to him and greeted him and what I get is most likely to predict."HN".  
  
This word had answered almost any question. But this is the way I like it.short and sweet. "Care to have lunch with me." I asked him "Hn" "Let's get going." We started walking next to each other. I had an urge to hold his hand as I always wonder how it will feel to hold his small and delicate hand. Ha.delicate, if he heard that I call his hand delicate, I may be in the Reikai now. "So, how's school today?' he asked me. I wondered if he is trying to start a conversation with me. "As usual nothing special happened." I answered back. "Hn." Actually that's a lie, if you call having a lunch with Hiei is nothing special then you are wrong. It is really special having lunch with Hiei as he won't agree to any lunch with anybody unless it is a person he can trust. So I think, he trusts me than other people.  
  
I led him to a new café near my house. We were seated at the back of the café, next to us were just two foreigner. Hiei and I ordered the same set meal. There's an ice-cream for desert. That's the reason; Hiei is addicted to ice-cream since last month when I gave him a chocolate-mint flavor ice- cream to have a try.  
  
"So Hiei, what are you doing lately?' I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Nothing much, just guarding Mukuro's territory." he answered while poking at the corn with his fork." "Don't worry Hiei, that's a corn, it won't bite you." I said trying to stop myself from laughing when he pouts at me. He looks so cute! We started our meal and ending it with an ice-cream. He had a strawberry flavor while I had a chocolate one.  
  
I had only started eating when Hiei had already finished his. "Finished?" he started murmuring to himself. "Would you like to have another one?" I asked him. This time he nodded without giving me his usual answer. "Miss, I would like another strawberry flavour ice-cream." "Hai." While waiting for the ice-cream, I started another conversation. "Hiei." He looked straight at me with the spoon in his mouth. //Kawaii//  
  
"Have you heard that youkai bonds with their mates in lot's of different way." (I) "Iie! I thought every youkai bonded themselves with their mate in the same way."(H) "Iie, every youkai bonded in different way."(K) "Why are we talking about bonding?'(H) Hiei started his second helping on the ice-cream. "Well, I think that you had heard of kitsune's mating season!" I said looking at him. "So?"(H) "It will be here in a few months time."(K) Hiei stopped eating. "So who are you going to bond with and what this mating season is about."(H) \Let me explain"  
  
"Kitsune mating season does not mean that kitsunes goes and look for their mate during that period of time. "Actually, it means that we will bring the mate of ours to bond during that day." "????Nani"(H) "I made it simpler; it just means that kitsunes will bring their chosen mate to this Particular place to get bonded and the way they bond the couple is very different." "How special is it?" "I had not attend it yet ,Hiei!"I blushed "Hn." "It is sort of when ningen get married, they goes to the church." "Fox, don't tell me that you are going for this mating season." "I am thinking of attending it."(K) "Hn.I wonder who the lucky youkai is." "You will know that in one month time." "WHY?" "May is the month when the mating season starts and it will last for one month, any kitsune who wish to be bond must wait for another six to seven years."(K)  
  
"Hn, what so particular of this stupid bonding, that one had to wait for six to seven year." (H) I shrugged my shoulder and ask for the bill to our table.  
  
Hiei left after this meal. As for me, I walked back home thinking of how to get Hiei to become my mate during this two month. But I know that I could get him to mine by the end of the April. There's nothing too difficult about it, I could made him mine as easy as ABC.  
  
With that, my afternoon ended with a lunch with Hiei. Walking briskly home, I am wondering if Hiei will drop by tonight.  
  
Author note: HI HI HI!!! SO how is this chpter???i hope that it is fine and nice (Sorry of the tenses mistakes). I am another author of this story! Sorry, the other author by the name of Katy had no words . so had had to tok about sth la!!This chapter is written by me, Yuna! The first chapter is written by Katy! The idea is from me! The story will occur death soon . Sorry if anyone out there think that the story sucks! But this is still my first fic combine work with katy.juz e-mail Katie if anyone thinks there's problem to this fic! That's all folks, hope u enjoy it.lastly.REVIEWS R needed. PLs  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME AGAIN) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kurama POV  
  
Sunrays shine through my window planes. Looking out of the window, I saw birds are up in the tree chirping away. Water dews were formed on the leaves. Butterflies and bees came out of their homes after the heavy rain. They were all flying around the flowers in my garden .Ending this beautiful scene was a brilliant rainbow. What a paradise! But if Hiei is here it will be better.  
  
Days went by so quickly, it been three days since I last saw him. Hiei. He did not drop by my home the day when we had lunch together. It seems that Inari knows that I hope for him that night, so it rains. I prepared some ice-cream in a bowl for him, I had a cocoa instead. I waited long enough that I drank finish my cocoa after awhile. The ice-cream melted away into a bowl of colored water. My hope to see Hiei had also melted away just like the ice-cream into a hope of dismay. I went to bed after three when I was sure I could never hope to see him that night or should I say morning.  
  
It rained all night. Thunders could be heard even in my dreams and the lightening strikes numerous of time into the sky which seems like dagger stabbing into my heart. I thought I could see him in this rainy night but he never appears. My mood is just like this weather, moody. I was really in no mood to go for school the next day but I had no choice. To be the prefect boy of my kaasan's heart is so difficult. Studies, manners, disciplines . I need to require all these points to be a great son for her. But what points are needed to be Hiei's mate? I had never thought of that. maybe I need to know them now. If not . I . I can't get him to be my mate by this month. How does anyone expect me to know more about him if I had not even see him for three whole days? Where Hiei had gone? I never know, he never told me about it. But he will tell me from next month onwards!  
  
My determination to get Hiei to my mate had not left me yet. To be exact, they will never leave me till I get Hiei. But right now, I need to find him as my time is running short. I left for the bathroom. I had to get myself washed up before finding him. I get dressed up in a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking down the stairs, I found my breakfast on the table wit a note besides it. Taking the note, I read through it. Another note from kaasan, she is going to be away for a couple of weeks. A couple of weeks without my kaasan could be a prefect chance to invite Hiei to my home. Crushing up the note, I threw it into the bin. I went looking for Hiei without my breakfast.  
  
I had gone to several places in Ningenkai where Hiei may likely to be. But in vain, I can't find him. I take a trip to Makai hoping to find him there. After running almost everywhere in Makai, I found him by the lake in Hiyu. I hid my ki and hide behind the tree. My pair of eyes follows every movement of his. He was kicking the water and throwing pebbles at the same time. After a while, Hiei had his tank top by the lake, Hiei himself was in the water. He was relaxing all time while I was watching. I was feeling strange when Hiei did not notice that I was around. Normally, he will know whoever was around even his or her ki was hidden. It is really strange but I had this moment to see Hiei with a peaceful look on hi s face. I had an urge to hug and kiss him, to make him mine now.  
  
Just as I was going to approach Hiei, I felt a familiar ki around. The ki was coming from another direction. I saw someone coming out of the trees and to my surprise he was.he was.Karasu. I stopped my movement when I saw Karasu jumping into the water and caught Hiei by surprise. I was about to attack him to protect Hiei. But Hiei did not put up a fight. Instead, he laughed out when Karasu hugged him from behind. Hiei was.he was. so happy. I had mixed feelings.worried and angry. Angry of Karasu who hugged my Hiei and worried that Hiei may get hurt. They ran around the lake with Karasu chasing after Hiei. Hiei jumped out of the lake to the ground. They started running around. Like a chase of cat and mouse. Karasu caught Hiei and both of them fall onto the patch of green grass with Karasu on top of Hiei. Karasu leaned forward, it seems like he was going to kiss Hiei but he was actually whispering something to Hiei. Hiei pouted to Karasu.That scene is something I never seen except for the day when we had lunch. My heart is now burning with fire, I had only one feeling now and that's the feeling of anger. Karasu went leaning toward Hiei's lips. Before their lips could touch I shouted out loud, "KARASU!" Both of them stared into my emerald eyes. Hiei got up and wore his top tank while Karasu continue staring at me.  
  
In between this time, I had only one thing in mind get Hiei back and kill Karasu to put my anger to the end. As I said my determination to get Hiei to be my mate will never leave. Such a problem like Karasu is nothing for Youko Kurama. Maybe it is a bit difficult to kill Karasu in my ningen form but what if it is a Youko form. If I had not killed him fully during the match, I will now. They are still staring at me but they are now staring into my golden eyes..  
  
Author's note: Hi, Yuna's here. I am doing the author note today instead of Katie so how's this chapter .surprising right! Katie: Hiei's mate is Karasu, it so strange! Yuna: Hey, please! Katie this is my turn to write the author note leaves ur comment next time. But I thought we had agreed on this! Katie: IS it . I thought Hiei's mate should be Yusuke. Yuna: *Fainted* Katie: Sorry, I forgot about, I had the mail u gave me deleted! Yuna: Never mind, but they's a secret behind this whole thing! Katie: What secret? Why wasn't I told? Yuna: Because I am the one making up this story while you should be typing out my ideas. Katie" So when will I be told. Yuna: Soon.very soon Katie: I will be typing put the next chapter. Yuna: Give me the draft b4 sending it Katie" I will, don't worry Yuna and Katie: PLS GIVE US REVIEWS! IT'S REVIEWS THAT MADE US THINK AND WORK FAST!! 


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
Karasu's POV  
  
"It had been awhile since I saw you, youko kurama" I said I could feel the anger inside him right now. He must be angry to see me with his 'Hiei'. "Enough of your talking hand over Hiei. If not prepare to die again." he warned me. I smirk at the thought that he can't feel that this "Hiei" who is standing next to me, is actually someone else. "No problem in giving you back your precious Hiei, but first does he wants to return to your side." He looked at 'Hiei' I bended down to the height of Hiei and told him something. After that, Hiei walked up slowly towards Kurama and stood next to him. "Leave now; I may change my mind of not killing you." That's what I heard from the youko kurama who had been my lover for a period of time. But his life ends now when I hinted 'Hiei' to attack him.  
  
Kurama was surprised by the attack that he was hurt in his arm. He looked up and saw someone else standing at Hiei position. "You are a kitsune." he said with an unbelievable tone. "Heard of kitsune who is a shapeshifter" "This kisune is one example." I told him while they were fighting. "Stop!" I told the kitsune. He jumped back to my side. "This kitsune is my helper who is helping me out on a task." "Interested to know what task is it?" I asked. "IIE, since Hiei is not here, I shall leave." He starts to leave; I had no idea of holding him back. But it will be interesting to let him know this task. "It's the task of getting Hiei to be my mate." He freezes there. "NANI" he shouted to me. "Know why?" I said while playing with my hair. "I am not interested in you already Kurama." "My interest now is Hiei." "At first, I found him just an irritating youkai but slowly I grew to like him." "I would like to know what it will be like to have him for a mate." "I think. no one had a taste of him yet, not even you kurama." I smirked "Wondering how Hiei will be tasted like?" "I can tell you later on after I had him." "Don't you dare lay a finger on him?!"  
  
He starts to attack me. I dodged the attacks from him and said something that made him stops. "Continue attacking youko, do you believe that I can get Hiei pregnant with my child if you attacked me one more time." He stared at me with anger. "Good!" "But to disappoint you, every word that I had just said will come true." "I promise." He wanted to attack me again but I leave before he could.  
  
I leave for Jyu where there's a youkai that sells different type of potion. I want to get from him a potion that will make a male-koorime pregnant ..  
  
Author's note: Katie's here to do the note. So how is it? If you think that it feels funny tell yuna it's her idea. Yuna went for a holiday, so I will be writing again for the next chapter. Sorry my English is not good, if there's any problem in my language. Please forgive me. Reviews pls..it made me write faster. Next chapter will be longer than this chapter. 


	5. note

Katie: Sorry for the interruption.  
Got a mail from Yuna, she said that we need votes for this story.  
Any suggestion on should Karasu get Hiei?  
Or should Kurama be the one ending with Hiei?  
Yuna said she wants Karasu to end with Hiei in he end but I don't.  
So hope you all can give us suggestions and reason.  
  
Yours faithfully  
  
Katie 


	6. chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
Hiei POV  
  
Hn! Why must I be the one informing everyone of the party. Yukina's birthday is here and that carrot-head decide to plan a party for her. I am in charge of informing the people that will be attending it since I have the fastest speed than that carrot-head. Though I won't like to admit, that carrot-head is really caring towards my sister. Picking up my speed, I reached had informed every person that will be invited to the party.  
  
Strange! Why wasn't Kurama in his house? I was standing outside the window of kurama's bedroom. Kurama's not at home? Shrugging my shoulder, I went to Reikai to inform Koenma of the party. "Oh my! A PARTY! It been long since I attended one." Koenma exclaimed. "Hn." "I will be there on time!" Koenma said. "I am leaving then." I said. I went off at the speed of light without even saying a goodbye.  
  
I went back to Ningenkai to look for Kurama. But he's not home yet. Since Kurama is the last person I had to inform, I decided to wait for him up in the tree. I fall asleep while waiting for him but I woke up when I felt a familiar ki near me. Looking down from the tree, I saw someone.that person is KARASU? Isn't he dead? I wanted to hide my ki before he find out that I was here. But I was too late, my eyes met his. I went down the tree and stood a distance from him. "Why are you here?" I asked "I just came here for a visit." He answered //A visit?// // who is he visiting?"// One name struck my mind and that's kurama! "Why are you here, Hiei." He asked. A shiver when down my spine when he speaks out my name. "That's none of your busy." I answered him with my head turning away. "Waiting for Kurama?" I ignored him and started walking away. To my surprise he followed me. I stopped and stared at him. "Stopped following me, baka!" I warned him I decided to take out my katana and start a fight with him if he doesn't want to leave. "Had anyone told you that you had a beautiful pair of eyes." He asked. "NANI!" //Why is he asking such a stupid question?"// "IIE! If there's nothing else, get yourself off this place, ningenkai does not hold a place for you." I stated. "Is it? He smiled at me. I took out my katana and landed it towards his chest when his hand moved to the back. "Wishing to attack me? Fat hope!" I said I added some pressure onto my katana resulted in blood oozing out from his chest. What he took out alarmed me. "A rose?" I said to him. "If not what do you think am I hiding?" he asked me I took my katana off his chest. "Leave now!" I stated. He walked past me. I thought he had left when suddenly, a soft lip landed on my cheek. I saw Karasu throwing the rose to me as he ran away. "BAKA!" I shouted as I caught the rose in my hands. I found myself blushing. I turned around and saw Kurama running towards my direction. "Are you alright, Hiei?" "Hn!" I answered. I am still blushing when I was talking to kurama. "What' the matter Hiei? Your face is red." Kurama asked I can feel that Kurama is worried about me. Worried about me? What is happening? "Nothing just met our enemy, Karasu." "NANI." I stared at kurama, I had never heard him shouting so loudly like this when he is in his ningen form. "What did he do to you?" Kurama put his hand son my shoulder and started shaking me I pushed his hands off my shoulder and said, "Nothing." "I don't believe." He glared at me. I thought I saw his eyes flicked into golden a moment ago when he said that. "OK! He just.just.kissed me by the cheek. Laugh if you want." I blushed. But Kurama did not laugh as I expected, instead he became very serious. "Hiei, can you drop by my house tonight?" he asked seriously. "Why?" "I need to talk to you." He said. "Hn." With that, I left after answering it leaving kurama behind. I went back to Yukina's place, the temple and had some snack from her. While Yukina was preparing the dinner, I sat outside the temple by the stairs. Looking up at the sunset, I wondered about what Kurama wanted to talk. I took out the rose that Karasu gave me earlier; I blushed again when I thought of the scene where karasu kissed me. I am wondering why had Karasu kissed me and why Kurama had turned so serious when I said that Karasu had kissed me. When I am deep in my thought, I was interrupted by the voice of Yukina's. "DINNER'S READY, HIEI-SAN!" Coming back to the reality, I walked back into the temple for my dinner..  
  
Author Note: Halo! Hope that this chapter is good..nothing much but pls review for me . I mean us!! Bye now. Wait for the chapter soon. 


	7. Chapter 6

Kurama's POV  
  
//..//----Youko thoughts #.......#------ kurama's thought  
  
"BANG" My hand hit the wall in my room. I was furious of what Karasu had done.  
  
~~~~"OK! He just.just.kissed me by the cheek..."~~~~  
  
This sentence kept bouncing back to my mind. How dare Karasu kissed Hiei, Hiei is my mate! //Please shuuichi, Hiei is not yet your mate// # He is my future mate, happy youko!# // Your temper is starting to be like Hiei's// #HN.Youko, don't tell me you don't like Hiei AT ALL# //Who say I don't like Hiei, he is my ideal mate.// # Then stop disturbing me with all those words of yours, start helping me to think what I should do later when Hiei is here.# //Just two steps to follow// # What steps??# I was confused // First seduce second sleep with him// #WHAT!# // There's no need to shout!// # What stupid, idiot and cranky idea is that! # // Just a suggestion.you can think about it. // # But. it may turn out wrong, Hiei will surely running away.# //Just close the window when he wanted to escape if not use some vines to block both the door and window. That could stop him from running.// // Make use of your own ability, don't waste it on fights only// #Errr.# // Stop hesitating, don't forget you are a youko and youko do the hard way and not the soft way// // Remember you are still a half-youko, youko don't hesitate! I would like to have a taste of Hiei too, wouldn't you?// STOP THAT!!! I shouted out into my room. "Stop what?" I heard someone's voice and that happen to be Hiei's I turned around and sure enough, I saw Hiei sitting down by my window. He is wearing a tight jeans and a white T-shirt, three of the buttons on the shirt is loose, showing part of his bare chest. Hiei is really attractive in those clothes, he rarely wear such clothes. I found myself looking at him from the time he reached my room. "Kurama, stop staring at me!" Hiei said I stopped staring at Hiei and start talking. "You are wearing a different clothing today." "Hn.Yukina insisted that I start wearing other types of clothing other than the clothes that I wore every times." "oh, ok." "Hn.. why did you ask for me?" he asked. "We can talk about that later, how about having some ice-cream?" I asked him "Sweet Snow?" "Hai, it's your favorite favor, chocolate-mint." He nodded his head with agreement. I went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Just when I was done scooping up the ice-cream, into the cups, youko distracted me with his talking. // Having ice-cream?// # MR YOUKO is there my problem with you?# // No, but I thought maybe you could add some Miun inside it, it will taste nicer!// # What do you mean?# // I think you should know what Miun is?// # So what if I know.# //Add some inside the ice-cream for your dear koorime, then// #NANI# // There's no need to be this shock// # I won't do it# // is it? What if tomorrow or next week karasu get the taste of Hiei before you, will you regret not putting in Miun today.// //.....// I had no words to describe my feeling now. But in the end, I did put in Miun. Miun is brown in color and it looks like syrup and it taste sweet too. But actually Miun is a sort of 'lust drug', whoever taken it will feel the heat and want to have sex with the first person he saw.  
  
I really don't know if I should give it to Hiei. Going up the stairs into my room, I saw Hiei lying on my bed? Putting down the cups of ice-cream I went nearer towards Hiei to see what he's doing.  
  
Hiei had fallen asleep. I was relieved. I could just throw away the ice- cream that had Miun in it! I went down to the kitchen again to throw away the ice-cream. # Hn.. I won't fell guilty anymore# // Is it? You won't regret of not giving that to Hiei// # NO!#  
  
I went back to my room and Hiei is still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he is sleeping, just like a child or an angel. I feel like making him mine now. I inched nearer to Hiei until my nose is touching his. I had the urge to press my lips towards his. Maybe I really regret of not letting Hiei eats the ice-cream.  
  
Before I know, I had my lips on Hie's lips. My tongue feels the softness of the lip; they were so soft like the petals of the flowers. His eyes snapped open and met mine. He tried to push me away but I don't know what had happen to me, I just won't give way. I know that if I give in now, I will really regret it. I summon for the vines to block the door and window. // You used my method in the end. but you forget the first step//  
  
I ignored the youko and continue kissing Hiei, when he parted his lips; I assume that's an invitation to let my tongue it. His tongue touched mine, I was delighted. A smile appears on my face. The rest of the work depends on me since Hiei is a first-timer. I found it hard to unbutton his buttons with both my hands holding onto his hands. I summoned some vines again to hold on to his whole body. I got up from his body He stared at me making no noise at all The first sentence he said is not as harsh as like I expect.  
  
"Why did you do that.?"  
  
Author Note: So how is it? It seems that I will be doing a lemon in the next chapter but NO! I won't! In the next chapter something will happen that will surprise Kurama!! What is it, continue reading, that's how u will find out. Oh, another thing, this chapter is written by me, Yuna! I am back!! REVIEWSSSS please. We need them to work harder 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7 #.......# ---kurama's thought //.../ ----Youko thought  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Why did you do this?" Hiei asked me. I really don't know how to answer this question. //Are you stopping the game now, shuuichi// # HN# Getting up from Hiei, I summoned the vines to unveil themselves. Hiei got up from the bed and asked me the same question again, "Why did you do this to me!" I tried to an innocent and replied the question with "What did I do to you, I know nothing." "Is it an illusion?" I regret what I had said when I saw Hiei's tear gem on the bed sheet. "Gomen Hiei I did not mean that.." #Then what did I mean? # Before I can think further, Hiei got up from where he was and lean forward towards me and shout, "THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME, BAKA!" Before I know what is happening, he had his lips on mine and we are kissing passionately. It last for a few minutes, after that he pulled himself away from me. I was reluctant to stop the kissing but Hiei had already stopped. "Now do you know what you did to Me." he asked. I had no movement not even a nod to answer his question. Hiei was really angry of my action and he shouted this before he ran away from me. "BAKA KITSUNE! I AM HIEI NOT YOUR TOY, TO THINK THAT I HAD A PERIOD OF TIME THAT I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, I AM JUST A FOOL!" That sentence made me surprise, Hiei.loves me and I decline of kissing him just now. //Congratulation shuuichi, your future mate actually likes you// #stop the talking now, I had to find Hiei and explain it if not this future mate will only be words and never come true.# I changed into clean clothes and ran out of the door finding Hiei. I cannot lose him, he is my life!!!!! I lost track of Hiei when we reached Makai. I turned into my youko form that will be easier for me to find him. Finally, I found the ki of Hiei near a place near Kiou. He was by the lake and it seems that he is crying. I walked towards him.  
  
In the mean time.... Hiei POV  
  
I leaped from one tree to another stopping at the tree outside kurama's bedroom. His window was left opened but it seems that nobody is inside.(A/n: Haha! Now what is happing?) I went into the house through the window and wander around. Neither is Kurama nor his kaasan is around. I went back to kurama's room and notice a note on the table. I pick it up and read the content.  
  
Dear Hiei  
I hope to see you in Kiou, I will be there waiting for you.  
  
Kurama  
  
Kiou? That's a place in Makai, why will kurama want me to meet him there? I just threw the note on to the table and left for Kiou. After a while, I reached the place but I could not see any sight of Kurama but I felt somebody else ki instead. KARASU! I turned around and saw him standing by a tree smiling at me. He walked towards and says," Hi Hiei, nice to meet you here." "Why are you here and where's kurama." I asked. "How should I know, but I did not one thing, he was busy finding a youko." "A youko?" I said "Yes." "Wonder why he is busy chasing a youko instead of meeting you here?" "I shall tell you, he is craving for sex." 'NANI!" "Hiei you are lucky enough of not being used as a sex toy!" "he asked you out because he wants to have 'fun' with you." "Hn., why must I believe you?' "You can believe yourself instead of me but think about it, isn't Kurama once known as a youko that plays around with youkai of different ages." I am starting to believe that Karasu. "Can you proof it." "Yes I had, follow me." I followed him and he led me to a place where I saw two youko kissing each other and one of them was KURAMA!  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Hiei wanted to leave but I pinned him down on to the ground. He looked at me with no tears welling in his eyes. "I won't cry for you again, kurama!" he stated. I felt angry, why won't he listen to me, without thinking I pressed my lips to his and we kissed passionately. But I suddenly, felt the change of his height, he seems to be taller. When I looked up, I saw another kitsune instead of Hiei. By now, I know I am being fooled. I tried to pull away, but he won't let go of me. Just then, when we pulled away I felt two farmilar ki around. I turned around and saw the real Hiei and Karasu standing together. Karasu was smirking away while Hiei was standing there with an unbelievable look.i wanted to explain but Hiei ran away. Karasu came forward to me. "You had plotted this in the beginning, Baka." I shouted at him. "Yes, I had. That scene made Hiei could not believe you turned back to the old Youko Kurama who likes to have 'fun' with anyone." "What had you told Hiei!" I asked "Just told him that, you are busy chasing a kitsune as you are craving for sex." "WHAT!" "Don't worry; I will look after Hiei for you." I saw him disappeared into the trees, I wanted to give chase but was blocked by the kitsune. We started a fight and I gave him a taste of my rose whip and he was seriously injured. Actually, I wanted to kill him but he fled away too fast. I can't bother him anymore, I had to find Hiei and explain everything if not that Karasu is going to tell Hiei another lie about me. Hiei is also in danger as Karasu was following him. I pick up my speed and went to search for Hiei.  
  
Author Note: Hi again. Soryy, it had been long since I write a chapter, thanks for reading. Reviews please, we need it. Expect the next chapter soon. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hiei POV  
  
I ran away after seeing the scene where kurama was kissing another kitsune.  
  
So whatever karasu had said was true. kurama craving for sex and he only wanted me as a sex toy. I stopped on a tree and stayed there till night. I could not face the fact that kurama my partner and best friend was going to treat me like a toy just for lust. Isn't he proud of the friendship we had over the years? Maybe it's my fault; I never told him that he was my best friend all this while. But through my actions, I believe he can see that I care for him as a friend and I did not want to lose him as a friend. During all these years I had strange feelings in my heart. I can't explain the feeling as I never experience it before. "BAKA!" I did not know what I can do now. I just hope that this is a dream and when I wake up in the morning everything will just dissolve away with the wind like it never happened. It seems easy to say it but how could I sleep when the image of kurama kissing another kitsune kept flashing in my mind. It seems a difficult task but maybe the stars could help me. I looked up into the Makai sky where hundreds of stars met my eyes. Though I had never said it before, I actually admire stars from my heart. Whenever I was bothered with problems I would always looked up to the sky for the stars. I could admire the stars for hours without problem, during this time the problems would just get off my mind. Falling into the deep sleep, I woke up to a brand new day with no more worries. Those stars may seem normal to other youkai but to me they may have magic powers within them. Welcoming a new day of my life, I was greatly disappointed to meet someone I do not wish to see. That's kurama.  
  
"What do you want, youko?"  
  
"Listen to me hiei, I have a lot to explain about the matter yesterday."  
  
"No explanations are needed; I only trust my own eyes."  
  
I start running away from him.  
  
"Wait Hiei!"  
  
Shit! Why am I running from a bastard like him? I leaped from tree to tree with kurama following behind. Out of accident, I slipped from the tree and down into the bushes.  
  
"Are you fine?" kurama bent down to check for wounds.  
  
"I am fine, THANK YOU!"  
  
I pushed him away and started walking when I felt a pain in my ankle. "AR."I fall to the ground again.  
  
"HIEI" Kurama ran towards me.  
  
He checked my ankle and found out I had just twisted it.  
  
"Let me bring you home first, all the problems and argument could wait." He carried me in his arms and went home.  
  
After kurama treated my ankle, I wanted to leave immediately. But he holds me back.  
  
"What do you want now, youko."  
  
"I want your time to let me explain."  
  
"All right then, I shall listen to all the excuse you are going to made up."  
  
He started his story..  
  
"I asked you to find me at night."  
  
"I came you are not around."  
  
"Keep quiet and listen." He said firmly  
  
I grumble.  
  
"A kitsune changed into you and came in before seven."  
  
"Then, I offered him an ice-cream thinking that is you."  
  
"He was sleeping away when I came back with the ice-cream."  
  
"Then.I ..well that part could skip."  
  
"Youko, I want the full story not half of it."  
  
"OK,FINE!"  
  
"I kissed you and tried to strip you, of course at that moment I thought he was you." He blushed.  
  
I was blushing away too.  
  
"Hn.. I need not hear any more. That sentence made me understand everything. You just want me for sex as you are craving for sex." "NO I DID NOT!"  
  
"YES YOU DID, YOUKO! IF NOT COULD YOU TELL ME WHY YOU KISSED ME."  
  
"Cause I liked you, I love you." He said calmly.(A/N: how could kurama be so calm?")  
  
"Just another excuse of yours." I turned away.  
  
"No I did not, I like you and I am not going to made excuses of it. I love you and that's a fact."  
  
I stared into his eyes with nervous.  
  
"Alright then, c-ontinue your story." I seem calm but my heart is already beating harder than before.  
  
"I chased after him when he ran away after a decline what I done. He tricked me to a place and when I kissed him again he turned back into his real form."  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you the rest of the story."  
  
"Hn.. I know now. Karasu tricked me with that note of his and brought me to that scene where you are kissing."  
  
"Yess and that's the whole story, nothing is made up even the part where I kissed you."  
  
I gulped down the lump in my throat.  
  
"Returning to where I say, I love you."  
  
"Enough!" I wanted to flee out of the window.  
  
But he caught my hand and brings me back into the room.  
  
"No one is leaving till we settle the problem."  
  
I could sense his ki rising. He had summoned vines to bind the door and window. Two exits are close; I had no choice but to stay in the room.  
  
"Hiei, actually I wanted you as a mate." He said it so straight forward.  
  
"I never liked anyone in my life so much, you are the first one."  
  
"But..but" I had no words. I am confused and scared. Having a youko as a mate? Having a youko like kurama who only treat other as a toy.  
  
"You can decline now and leave this place with no worries."  
  
"I.I"  
  
"I love you kurama!" I said out loud.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Neither can I lie to myself nor to you."  
  
" It's not fair to both of us."  
  
Before I know he had inched forward and stole my first kiss away.  
  
I won't like to admit but I like the feeling of this.  
  
His hands wander to my scarf as he took it away in a blink of my eyes. His pull of my top tank. I was shocked at his actions.  
  
I struggle to pull away. He let go of me and asked,  
  
"Something wrong."  
  
"Kurama, don't you think we should stop this. I mean.."  
  
He interrupted my words with his.  
  
"You mean having sex is too fast for you, Hiei." He smiled.  
  
I nodded. "I never had that thing before, I am a bit scared." I think my face must be red now.  
  
"Alright then, sex can come later but this must come first."  
  
I felt pain in my neck, and then I realized that he had marked me.  
  
"You are mine, nobody should touch you." He smirked.  
  
I laughed. I had never been so happy in my life.  
  
Vines unveil themselves.  
  
"Let's have breakfast, Hiei. You must be hungry."  
  
kurama carried me down the stairs and put me on the couch.  
  
"Kaasan is away for the time being so you can stay with me during this period of time." he said while opening a big rectangular box.  
  
"Here your ice-cream, eat it while waiting for the breakfast to be served."  
  
He went back to the kitchen.  
  
I ate the ice-cream while thinking.  
  
I was really afraid just now when Kurama said he loves me. Nobody loves a forbidden child like me. But from the firmness of his voice I know it must be real, true. He loves me but I must test him out first. I laughed at this thought.  
  
"What you laughing about Hiei?" his voice travlled into my ears.  
  
"Nothing!" I continue laughing.  
  
Earlier when I had say about these strange feelings, it must be the feeling of love..  
  
Author Note: HI ! so how's this chapter? bored? Strange? Anything you want to comment adds that in the reviews. Reviews! I liked them alto. 


	10. chapter 9 abit of lemon

KURAMA'S POV  
  
I had the breakfast done up. Seeing Hiei enjoying his breakfast made by ME, made me really happy. My thoughts were interrupted by Hiei's voice.  
  
"Aren't you eating, kurama?" "Iie, I am full already." "Full? You had not even touched your food." "Watching you eating made my stomach full."  
  
He blushed when I said that. I would like to see him blush more often, he looks cute.  
  
"Why were you visiting my house two days ago, Hiei?" "It's about Yukina's birthday party, that orange-head idiot wanted to surprise my sis with a party, I was told to invite you." He said while eating his pancakes.  
  
"Then we had to buy a present for Yukina and some new clothes for you.  
  
"NANI? I don't need new clothes; I shall go in this clothes." He said pointing at his own clothes. "That won't do Hiei, you need some other clothes than this." "Iie, kurama I don't need." He shook his head.  
  
I signed. Hiei won't listen to me unless some threats are used. I leaned forward to his ears with my hands on his chest and whispered, "Would you rather letting me tear up your clothes so that you will change your mind in getting some new ones." "Fine ,Fine I .sure go with you." He blushed harder this time. I knew that sentence would works.  
  
"Hiei I am going upstairs to have my bath, join me when you are done with your breakfast." "Stop all this kurama!' he said throwing a spoon at me. I caught it in my hands and replied back more seriously. "Alright, you will have your bath after mine, happy sweetie?" I ran up the stairs before all the plates came flying towards me. I took off my clothes and place them aside. I had my bath done in ten minutes.  
  
Before I opened up the door I knew that Hiei won't be anywhere in the room.  
  
Sure enough, Hiei wasn't around. I chose a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of white pants to wear. Going down the stairs I found that Hiei was washing up the dishes for me. I walked towards him without making a sound. I caught him by surprise by wrapping my arms around his slim waist.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
"Thanks for washing the dishes for me dear." "Stop calling me that!" he blushed and pulled away from me. I knew that he can't stand those mushy words but I like saying it to him to make him blush. "Alright, it's your turn to bathe." He came down from the small stool and went up to my room. "Don't come up to the room." He warned before closing and locking up the door with a "click."  
  
But I ignored his warning and went up to my room. Locking up the door had no differences for us youko. Just a small trick with the vines could get the door opened. I summoned the vines and let them go through the small gap of the door. With a twist of the doorknob the door is opened. I slipped inside the room and heard the sounds of water splashing down. I sat on the bed waiting for Hiei to get out of the bathroom. I was really curious of how would Hiei looked like when he was naked. This though made me want to have a taste of him but as I had promised him, I would not force him to have sex with me if he doesn't want to.  
  
'Click' the door went but what came out disappoint me a bit, Hiei was fully dressed. He looked funny with a big towel on his head. This made me laughed. "What so funny?" he asked. "Nothing." "Why are you here, didn't I warned you not to come in unless I am done." He said glaring at me. "Is it? Sorry I forgot." I acted innocent. "Since you are done, let's get to Genkai's temple." "Huh, aren't you bringing me to shop for clothes?" "Not now." he smiled at this sentence "But later.." He went back sulking.  
  
I drove to Genkai's place where we met Yusuke and kuwabara talking away.  
  
"Hi , Yusuke ,kuwabara." I greeted. They greeted me back. "So what are the both of you discussing?" "We are discussing about the surprise party for Yukina, didn't shrimp told you." "I did orange-head man." "Don't argue about small matters." Yusuke said. "But where's Yukina?" "She went shopping with keiko and Botan." Yusuke answered it.  
  
We discussed about the party till the girls came back, that's about four in the afternoon. We had dinner there and played games after that. Hiei wanted to flee away but I hold him back threatening him. We played games until it's about ten in the night before leaving Genkai's temple.  
  
"I got Hiei in the car before he could run away." "Where are we going?" He asked as I bought him to a street he never knew. "We are going shopping now." 'Hun? Ningen shops are opened until this late." "No. We are going to sneak into a shop to buy your clothes." "Why at night?" "You will know it later."  
  
We reached the shop I said. It's just a small shop selling clothes. WE sneak inside the shop by the back. With the skills of a youko, I opened up the back door in a minute.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
I started choosing clothes for Hiei. I gave him a pair of white and blue pants for him to try at the changing room. He went there and shut the door up. I was left choosing some T-shirt for him. I got red, blue, white and green. I had discarded the idea of letting him wear any black. I went to the changing room to check him out. But Hiei did not get changed but stood at a corner of the room.  
  
"hiei aren't you trying those clothes." "Iie. I told you I won't wear anything unless it's black in color." "Hiei don't force me in helping you to change." I warned him. "I am leaving fox, thanks for trying to help me buy clothes but I don't need them." He wanted to leave the changing room but I pinned him down on the chair nearby. "You are not leaving till you finished trying these clothes."  
  
I had the vines to wrap around the door. "Change now hiei." "I WON'T." "Fine, then I will do it for you." I tore up his top tank and it reveals his smooth chest. "Wear this red one now." He wears it without complains. I had him trying the other three and all fits him well. I grab all the four and leave it aside.  
  
"BAKA. Kurama. What am I going to wear now?" "Tried these two pair of pants." I handed him. "iie." "Hiei, don't tell me you would like me to help you in it again." He grabbed for the pants and told me to turn around. I do as he told but my head wanted to face him.  
  
After awhile, he had finished changing his pants. "Can we leave now?" He asked in a annoyed tone. "iie." I replied.  
  
I inched nearer towards him and that made him scared. "what you doing kurama."  
  
*LEMON STARTS HERE * SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOUGH IT IS NOT LONG  
  
I kissed him before he knew. He was shocked and dare not moved. I kissed him passionately but his lips won't open up for me yet. My lips went further down onto his neck. He moaned when I kissed him on his neck. "Ku-r-ma.stop---it" I can't stop now; I had to have Hiei now. My hands stroke his bare chest and my lips now returned back to his lips. Hiei shifted his lips a bit; I slip my tongue in and touched his tongue. He shyly touched mine.  
  
My hands wandered off to his pants. I found the small zip and pulled it down following that was to unbutton the button at the top of the pants. I slipped off his pants and found out that Hiei did not wear any boxers. My lips were on Hiei's lip and one of my hands was stroking Hiei's erection. Stop......kurama......*gasps*.........stop it. He moaned.I stripped my own clothes and kick it aside. "I knew you want this Hiei." I said kissing along Hiei's chin. "Kur..a.ma ..giv..e me .more." My lips went down to Hiei's cock and sucked ihard. "KURAMA!" he moaned. I licked Hiei's nipple and Hiei hand wander to my back and stroke it. It feels good. We made love inside this changing room till morning.  
  
"LEMON ENDS HERE* TOLD YOU IT WILL BE SHORT.  
  
"Hiei time to leave this place."  
  
I wanted to wake Hiei up but he was really sleepy by now because of the making love session yesterday night. I dressed him carried him into the car. I put the money for the clothes at the counter and grabbed those clothes before locking up the back door. I drove home with a Hiei sleeping peacefully beside me.  
  
Authoress Note: Halo again. So how is this chapter? People must be wondering why Karasu is not around anymore? Ha, he will come out in the next chapter and he is going to spoil Yukina's birthday and of course breaking up Hiei and kurama. Oh no,I slipped too much information. But anyway the small lemon part is done by a friend of ours. I like to thank her a lot because neither I nor Yuna know how to write lemon. But to ask a question can we write lemon in our chapters for ff.net. I am not sure of it. Sorry if it can't be written. I will remove it and write another. Reviews please and thanks a lot for reading. 


	11. Chapter 10 a bit of lemon

Kurama POV  
  
Hiei slept all the way back home. I parked the car in the garage before waking him up. "Hiei, time to wake up!" No sounds came out from him. I had to carry Hiei back into the house in the end. I left him on my bed while I took a bath.  
  
Today is Yukina's Birthday; we had to do all the decoration before Yukina returned from the market with the girls. I finished my bath and dressed up quickly and exit the bathroom. Hiei was not on the bed when I was out. I looked around for the sight of him but I can't see him anywhere. Finally I knew where he was when I heard a "BANG" from the door behind me. Hiei was inside the bathroom having a bath. I took the new clothes out from the plastic and began choosing. Hiei came out before I made up my choice. He was still wet with water dripping from his hair. I grinned at the sight that was funny. I took him by his hand and pulled him closer to me. "Let me helped you with the cleaning." I said. "No need, I can do it myself." He answered. I swear that I saw Hiei blushing away. He was blushing harder today; maybe he was still shy about the event yesterday. "Fine." "Turned your head around." He told me. I turned my head towards the bed leaving my back facing him. I change my attention from Hiei to those clothes. I could not make up my mind which T- shirt I should make Hiei wear. My mind was being distrated with the rustling sound made by Hiei. He must be drying his hair now. I made up my mind in giving him to wear a blue T-shirt and a pair of white pants. I handed him the clothes without turning my head around. I would not like to make my mate angry at disobeying his order. Youko only treasure their mate not making them angry. He took his clothes and wore them without any complains. I knew that this fiery-demon had already been tamed by me.  
  
"I'm done." This signal means I could turn my head to face him. "You looked great Hiei." "Hn." his voice was soft and sweet not like the angry tone he usually gave. "Come on then, Hiei. We had to get to Genkai's temple to help the rest with the decoration." I held his hand tightly without getting any beating from him. I really had tamed him like a rabbit. We got back in the car and drove to Genkai. I had the present left in the back seat. I helped Hiei to buckle up his seatbelt. My whole body was leaning on him and I accidentally left a kiss on his lips went pulling myself to my seat  
  
We reached there soon.  
  
"Act normal, Hiei." "Hn..''  
  
We went further in and saw the temple with yusuke and kuwabara on the ladders. "Ohayo!" I greeted them. "Ho, I see that the shrimp had come to help too." "BAKA!" Hiei shouted to Kuwabara. "Sorry what had you said, shrimp. I could not hear from here." Kuwabara said. I knew that kuwabar had heard that he only wants to play dumb and called Hiei shrimp again. Before I knew, Hiei had pushed Kuwabar down from the ladder and shouted "baka" to him again. He was really acting normal. I would rather have this Hiei with fiery temple than having hiei being shy when seeing me."  
  
We helped with the decoration. Soon, everything was done. We just had to wait for the Yukina to be back. "I'm going to the garden to have some fresh air." Announce Yusuke. Kuwabara just went to the front of the temple to wait for his Yukina. That only leaves me and Hiei in the living room. "Hiei are you feeling fine." I asked. "Hn." I sat closer to him filling up the gap in between us. "So, how was yesterday night?" I whispered into his ear. "BAKA!" he pushed me away.I started laughing. "What's there to laugh about?" He asked. "It was your first time right?" He turned his head away from me. I could imagine hiei blushing hard until his whole face was red. "I am going to the washroom." He fled away. Washroom? A nice place to hide from a youko but not a good place to be found by a youko. I followed behind him. I reached the washroom and found that the door was not locked. Hiei must be so nervous that he forgot to lock the door. I turned the knob and went in. "Hiei?" He was shocked to see me. "Why are you here." I took this chance to kiss him. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. "I mis-s y-ou." I said "Kurama, give me more." He said. I satisfied his needs. My hands went to inside his shirt, I stroke his chest and a moan was returned. Our body weights force us to land on the floor with me on top of Hiei. We break the kiss only when I took his shirt off his head. I sucked on his neck and was rewarded with a loud moan. When I said loud it was really loud that I scared that it would attract attention. I took off his pants slowly and threw it aside with the boxers. I pushed my finger into his rear, hitting the end. He may think that was all, but then it entered something else, he almost jumped. My free hand rubbed against his thigh, smiling at me. "Nervous?" He nodded his head "Calm down." I said, he nodded his head.  
  
A knock interrupted us. "Kurama are you inside." It was the voice of Yusuke. "Yes, it's me in the washroom." "Ok, have you seen Hiei?" he was nowhere to be seen." No I had not." I lied I grinned at Hiei. Hiei was just naked in front of me. Hiei licked my ears before Yusuke started another question. "Aright then, he may be outside." "KURAMA.' "YES." I asked. "I needed the washroom now." Hiei pushed me up when he heard this sentence. "But I am having a stomache." I lied again. "Ok, I go for another washroom, then. Get to the living room once you are done. Yukina may be back any time." "HN.." Hiei answered.  
  
"Kurama, did you heard something." "Iie." I stared at Hiei but he gave me his innocent look which softened my heart. "Maybe I heard it wrong." "Be out soon." Yusuke footsteps soften as he was far away in another washroom. "Want to continue?" I asked pulling Hiei towards me. I gave him one of my wonderful hug with my hands in his shirt stroking his chest. "Iie." He stated. "But you had to finish them tonight." He said giving me a kiss on my cheek before fleeing away through the window. I straighten my clothes before going out of the place. I went back to the living room where a quarrel was heard. "Where were you shrimp." "Somewhere." "You should be in the living room to look after the food; I could not trust that yusuke." "I heard that Kuwabara!" Yusuke was just standing behind me looking angry. "That's a fact so don't be angry with me." "Who's the glutton who ate finished up my food during Keiko Brithday." "You wanted a fight, Yusuke?" "Fine with me." "Stop all these, Yukina may be on the way back now." I said. "I listen to you Kurama." Yusuke sat down after that. Kuwabara just went outside. I sat next to Hiei. I held his hand behind our back so that Yusuke won't notice it.  
  
Yukina was back in after while. She was surprised with all the things we did for her. We bought out the birthday cake for her. After blowing out the candles and finish cutting the cake, it's time to eat. Keiko went and sat next to Yusuke handling food to him while Yukina gave kuwabara a drink. I sat at the same place waiting for Hiei. He had volunteered to bring me some food. It was rare sight though. But that's what a mate of a kitsune should do. Serve the youko until he is happy with it. Hiei gave me my food and drink but he had taken nothing for himself. "Eat something Hiei." "Iie." I am not hungry. "You had to. You had not eaten anything since yesterday dinner." "Here take these foods while I bring you a drink." I pushed the plate to him; he took it and started eating while I went to bring some food for myself and a drink. After a while, I felt weak after having the food. Were the others all feeling weak? I looked around and saw them having the same expression as me.  
  
"What is happening?" Yusuke asked. Suddenly, someone came in. he was .KARASU.  
  
"isn't the food nice?' he said. "What had you added in the food?" "Just something called pregnant potion for male-koorime only." "NANI!" I shouted. It means Hiei was could be pregnant after having sex with anyone! I turned to find Hiei sleeping. "The potion did not suit anyone of you but Hiei. You all will only feel weak because of taking in the potion." He must had added a great amount dose in the food, if not why couldn't I even stand up. Karasu walked closer toward s me. But I knew his interest was on Hiei. "Hi-ei wak-e up!" Hiei did not even stir. I could only see Karasu carrying Hiei in arms and kissing him on his LIPS!" "Too bad, youko! It would be your last time seeing Hiei. Hiei will be mine from now on." He laughed while making his way out of the place. Before he left he had told the kitsune who was his helper to destroy this place. The kitsune made a mess of the place by throwing plates, food all over. He smashed the cake up. Yukina must be sad now. I saw the tear gem on the floor around her. He was going to lit up a fire on the patches of grass but luckily Botan came by with Koenma just in time.  
  
"Oh my ! What is going on?" asked Koenma "You all had to wait for the effect of the potion to ease away before we could save Hiei." Said Koenam  
  
Damn it! I will save you Hiei. Wait for me!  
  
Authoress Note: SO how is it???? I hope it is nice. Oh no that karasu had our Hiei! What is going to happen to Hiei. Can Kurama and therest helped Hiei before it's too late. This story should end soon with a sequel. Just to inform everyone the ending of this story isn't a happy ending. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hiei POV  
  
Where was I? This was the first question that appeared in my mind.  
  
I was lying comfortably on a huge size bed. I scanned through the room. It seemed normal to me but where exactly is this stupid place??  
  
I tried to get up from the bed but I was feeling weak. After awhile I realized I was warded.  
  
"Stupid idiot wards..." I murmured  
  
"BAKA!" I shouted and echoes came back to me.  
  
Just then, the door of the room was opened and in came the person I wished to kill. Karasu was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. I could not stand such expression of his. How I wish I could just clean of his smirk with some bashing on his face.  
  
"So, our sleeping beauty had wakened up." I glared at him, he called me sleeping beauty! "You had slept long enough, now it's the time for you to meet someone.  
  
He pulled me off the bed and I landed on the ground. I felt weak with no energy within me. I could not even punched him. He wanted to drag me out of the room but I tried to struggle. I succeeded but he suddenly carried me.  
  
"let me go!" I shouted. "I will after I bring you to him, I could not let him wait. He brought me into a room with someone sitting inside. The person back was facing me, but seeing his broad shoulder, he must be a male.  
  
"karasu had you brought me the youkai?"  
  
"Hai, I had."  
  
"Put him down on the chair gently."  
  
He placed me on the chair gently like the youkai said.  
  
This made me wondered. Why was karasu so obedient and polite? Who is this person at the first place? The person turned around and I saw his face, it was cold with no expression and his cold blue eyes were staring right into mine. I tried to look away from him but I could not. My eyes were locked with his and this did not seem the first time I am looking into this youkai's eyes.  
  
"So, I expect you must be Hiei." He asked me with a smile on his face. I just kept quiet and he resumed looking at him.  
  
He diverts his attention to karasu.  
  
"karasu you could leave this room now."  
  
Before that karasu leave that youkai spoke another word to him.  
  
"But remember karasu if you ever speak a word about the plan I am going to do, you will die with regret."  
  
"Don't worry Shuuichi, I still want this life of mine to do some revenge."  
  
Revenge?  
  
Did he just say revenge? Kurama is in danger, I am sure he's going after kurama!"  
  
Karasu left the room and I was left with this youkai called shuuichi.  
  
He had the same name as kurama's ningen name but he did not have the same warm feelings kurama had.  
  
I tried to struggle as he approached near to me.  
  
Now I had nothing in my thought except to escape and save kurama. Kurama needed my help now, if not he would be dead for sure.  
  
But the next thing the youkai said made me confuse.  
  
"You looked exactly like him......"  
  
Before I knew what was going on, he had his lips on mine and the kiss seem so familiar.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
"Shit, the drug had not worn off yet. The longer the drug takes to worn off, Hiei would still be in danger with that Karasu.  
  
Hiei, wait for me. But before I could save Hiei, I had to be sure karasu don't kill me. There, Karasu was standing at the door side, smiling away.....  
  
Hiei POV  
  
The kiss was too familiar...., too familiar to reject. I returned the kiss, I had relaxed my body and he took this chance to pin me on the floor. His hands wandered to my clothes, he started unbutton my shirt. I opened up my eyes and he looked straight into his eyes when I caught sight of a vase of rose. My first thought was KURAMA. That reminded me of kurama, I pulled back with all my strength.  
  
I buttoned up my clothes and stared at him.  
  
I blamed myself of letting him taking advantage of me when I belonged to kurama.  
  
We were staring at each others eyes for a long time when he finally spoke.  
  
"You are Len, aren't you "  
  
Something struck my mind!  
  
I could not breathe. My whole body felt hot. It seemed like I'm surrounded by fire.  
  
Suddenly, mist was around me and things happened. I felt my whole body growing and soon it stopped. When those mist disappeared, I was staring at myself.  
  
My hair had grown and I did not felt myself. I looked straight at a mirror in the room and found myself looking at a totally different person.  
  
*Always remember the love we once shared together........*  
  
To be continue....  
  
Authoress note: I'm really sorry for updating so slow. I am busy with the test that came and I had no idea how to continue this fic. So I decided to take a break from the writing. But I did not laze around, I would think of ideas when i am in a boring lesson. Luckily I had thought of how to write this chapter. Everyone must be surprised to see that actually, the person that wants hiei was not karasu but someone else. Heheheh, I had actually wanted it to be a karasu+ hiei fic but I think it's too normal. I don't like normal things ,like a fic that you would expect what would be going on after that so I made this.....it would end pretty soon(I hope) and a sequel will be coming out! YA! Oh and also readers, I had quite a few more new fics coming out soon, remember to catch them on ff.net. (about the fics...there will be a fruit basket fic with kyou and yuki as the main character,.) I would also try on something new that you all would be surprised with it but I had to plan it out first and now I had to go..had some more fic to write. 


End file.
